


It's Winter

by OliviaMarie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: Arya can see he's miserable. Robb loves her baby, and denying his own rights to him was wrong. They are Starks of Winterfell and winter has come.In which Arya reflects on her previous statements and comes to accept what she wants.Sort of inspired by another work, sort of not? Not edited.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grey, Steel, Silver, Quicksilver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704135) by [okieday17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okieday17/pseuds/okieday17). 



The baby had her eyes, and although Arya knows that there wouldn't be suspicion had they been Tully blue it makes her happy. With his dark hair and curls Little Eddard, Eddie for short, is a jubilant baby. He loves to cuddle with anyone who's willing, and Grey Wind is as protective of him as he is Robb.

Robb spends a lot of time with Eddie, carrying him around as he sees to the duties he has as Lord Stark of Winterfell. Arya sees nothing wrong with this, but the pressure for Robb to remarry and produce an heir has been An underlying topic that everyone is thinking about, but no one has voiced. When he has his own child, one he can claim as his, Arya fears it may become apparent.

"He'd make such a great father." Mother says one morning. Robb had stayed up all night with Eddie while Arya rested, her babe having a mild fever from his teething that had kept her up the entire night before. Robb was walking around the hall with Eddie sleeping in his arms now, little face flush from his crying. "Look how he is with Eddie."

Arya doesn't say anything, which no one finds unusual. She rarely talks to anyone, at least not in front of others. She thinks that Robb is a good father, better than anyone she knows with children, and she regrets what she told Robb so many months ago. She can see that it bothers Robb when people talk about Eddie being hers, or complimenting Robb for accepting his sister's bastard child into his household.

When Robb leaves the room to take Eddie up to be changed into his daily clothes Arya follows him out. She keeps a distance, and she has to hush Grey Wind when he goes to grumble out a greeting to her. There's a pause as Robb speaks with the head maid about something and then he's off again. Arya nods to the woman as she passes, and the woman smiles at her.

"Come on, Eddie." Robb cooed to him, setting him down on his back In The crib. Eddie fussed, kicking out his feet and starting to wail. Arya watched as Robb changed his clothes quickly, aware of the cold air the drifted in through the closed window. "We're almost done."

"You're unhappy," Arya states, coming into the room instead of watching through the open door. Grey Wind followed her in, laying by the fire as he watched them avidly. Arya closed the door, wanting to keep this private from any prying eyes.

"No, I'm not." Robb tried to argue, but his tiredness was in Arya's favor at the moment.

"I shouldn't have told you that you couldn't claim him," Arya said before Robb could go on. He opened and closed his mouth, but he looked back to Eddie. "He's as much yours as he is mine, and I was wrong. We are of the North; we can marry our siblings if we choose. It's winter."

"Would you?" Robb asked rubbing Eddie's stomach as the baby started to drift into sleep. "Would you truly tie yourself to me?"

"You won't know unless you ask." Arya sighed, wrapping herself around Robbs back to nuzzle into the underside of his arm. She didn't like being the shortest sibling, but it did have its perks.

"Lady Arya, would you do me the honour of being my bride?" Robb asked, lifting his arm so he could look down at her. He looked too hopeful, and Arya would have to work on that with him. A king should not be so open with their feelings.

"If I must." She teased, leaning up to peck his chin. "But you're the one telling Mother everything."

"It'll be worth it," Robb says, leaving Eddie in the crib now that he was--finally--asleep. He leaned down to kiss her properly, walking her back into the wall. Arya grinned, feeling rather giddy for once, as Robb picked her up and pinned her to the wall with his hips.

"Even with another child?" She questioned, and he stilled enough that he could pull his face back from hers. He looked happy, honest and carefree of the misery she had spotted on him the last year.

"There is nothing that could make me happier," Robb says, and then he dives back in for more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of inspired by another fic I read but I can't find it. If I find it I'll link it here. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
